grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Elodia
}} Elodia (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Marsie. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Nurturing | Patient | Warm | Flighty | Empathetic | Introverted | Stern | Over Protective Voluntary isolation does a lot for a person. Elodia enjoys coming home after a long day teaching to drink some tea and read to Marsie. Teaching during the week can get tiring but she finds it very fulfilling. She adores watching her students grow to understand topics like basic magic to familiar care to knowing a brief history of Almaria. Not all of her students come from families with educated backgrounds. Being someone who had to teach herself a lot of basic necessities she does her best to teach at a slower pace. Dealing with so many children can leave her a bit scrambled at times. This especially comes out by the end of the week. She can be found flipping through topics and forgetting to teach minor lessons. Thankfully her students are young enough to still have some what short attention spans. Outside of the classroom other adults find her simple mindedness rude. She tends to flake on plans and changes subjects pretty quickly without realizing it. Since she works and lives around so much growing youth she tends to shelter those younger than her. Her protective attitude can come off as stern to those who don't understand her. Her intentions may come from a warm place but her execution isn't always the best. She struggles in social situations. Large groups of people, especially those taller than her, can be very overwhelming. When put into a position like that she prefers to go into her tiny fairy mode, at least this way she's less in the way. Abilities * Flight | Size Manipulation - Her ability to fly only works when she's the size of a small bird. Seeing as her wings are made of a material similar to butterfly wings they'd easily tear if she tried to fly while full grown. Shrinking down allows her to fly with her wings. As she flutters around a pale green glow is emitted. * Plant Manipulation - A special bond with plants that allows her to manipulate small plants(think grass, flowers, small bushes) along with sensing their needs. Elodia believes she can hear whispers from plants when close to them. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Communication - She isn't too keen on talking much... she is a fantastic listener however ✔ Children - she is able to get down on their level and understand how to help them ✔ Plants and small critters - She's best at taking care of small plants but has found that she can also understand small critters like rodents and birds �� Extreme weather conditions - flying is hard enough in a bustling city, but with strong wind, rain droplets the size of her head, and freezing cold it's nearly impossible �� Aside from dawn, dusk, and high noon, she has a horrible sense of time - When cloudy days strike and she can't read the sun she's awful to get a hold of �� Fires make her nervous - Unattended flames especially send her into a bit of a panic �� Swimming - Refuses to swim as she's worried it could ruin her delicate wings �� Poison Ivy - Even with plant magic she's still effected by poison ivy rashes �� Lack of healing capabilities - Contrary to popular belief not all fairies know healing magic �� Swears she has fantastic vision but has trouble with distance - should consider glasses but refuses to Likes - Dislikes Extra * Has no recollection of her birth or possible family * She picked her birthday since it was the loveliest day of her first year of life * Has a sun dial in her garden * Tried singing for her plants once, but they didn't like her voice so she stopped References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters